Broken and Forgotten Springtrap's tale
by StanTheDog
Summary: The tale of springtrap before and during the game. Springtrap's story is a long tale filled with sorrow and happiness. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Music. Laughter. Those were the sounds that filled my head and still do. But, they're not the same as they were back then.  
The laughs are maniacal and screeching from that THING inside me. The music is the sound of the knife blade slashing  
against flesh when IT killed those children... The children I loved. He talks to me every night. He's trying to break me.  
To make me go after a kid who once visited me. I refuse but he finds a way. He always gets his way. I lose control. I  
scream and then my mind blanks. I wake either soaked in blood if he succeeded or in a closet hiding. But one part of me  
latches on to him every night. My love of laughter. The nightguards found this out and used it to their advantage by  
broadcasting the laughter of one of the old animatronics Balloon Boy. When I heard the laughter it reminded me of the  
good times. I would relax and follow. And it kept him away from the guard. I am Springtrap. This is my tale.  
Dripping sounds echoed through the hall. I woke up panting and gazing around the room confused trying to remember where  
I was. My pale eyes showed static as my servos focused and I scanned the room. I realized I was in the guards office.  
My eyes quickly darted to the alarm clock with a small mechanical whirr. My parts aren't as young as they used to be.  
My legs creaked and groaned as I stepped towards the clock to read it. A raspy sound echoed from my throat. I had tried  
to gasp. My voice box wasn't working well so i didn't use it often. The clock read 4:45 am. But that would mean... I looked  
down at the floor and at my suit. My fur was sopping wet with blood as was the floor. And sure enough he had stuffed the  
body inside me and left the rest for me to clean up. As usual I picked up the scarlet crusty mop. Soon the blood was  
soaked up but endless guilt filled my head. This one was Jonas Harley. I sang at one of his old birthday parties. I sighed  
as I thought of which unlucky duck would come to work next. It had become 6:00 am so I had to run. My parts creaked and  
groaned in protest as I began sprinting towards my broom closet. I stayed in their so no one would see me like this. I  
look terrifying. My once shiny golden fur has been stripped off leaving dark yellow skin. That thing stuffed too many  
bodies inside of me so some of my suit has burst open. I fixed it it, but robot skin doesn't heal, so I am left with  
long stitches. To try to show me my so called "place" when he was in control he ripped the top of one of my ears off.  
Animatronics might be robots but we are special. We feel pain. Wires stick out from everywhere. Some of my suit stretched  
out too much and I couldn't put it back together. The holes now reveal organs and guts of the thing. That body stays  
stuck in there but I can take the others out. Just as I reached my closet I heard footsteps thud down the hall. I jumped  
in "So are you sure you're up for the job dude? I mean some pretty wacked out things happened at the other location" Came  
one voice "I'll be fine, I heard that one of my favorite animatronics is here so I came here for work and to see him."  
I recognized that voice so I opened the door a crack. My eyes widened and a smile appeared on my face that hadn't appeared  
for a long time. "F-ri-tz?" I said rasping with a bit of difficulty. Fritz Smith was one of my favorite children. He  
came to visit me every day before I was taken away. He caught my eye in the closet and I quickly hid. My heart would be  
pounding if I had one. I heard one pair of footsteps leaving and saw the shadow of a hand reaching for the doorknob. The  
door creaked open and I prayed Let it be Fritz let it be Fritz. The door opened and light shone in revealing the curly  
curly orange hair of Fritz. A smile was on his face. "I thought I recognized you." He said with a grin. I smiled too.  
Fritzes smile changed to a look of worry. "Where have you been this 30 years?" I sighed embarassed before pointing at my  
voice box and grunting out something I hope sounded like "Broken box." He just nodded. "Follow me to the security office.  
I got the key since im the new guard working here, I'll get to see you every night, isn't that great?" My eyes widened  
in worry but I followed him nevertheless. He motioned for me to sit. I stared at the chair where every nightguard had sat  
and died by IT'S hand. My pale white eyes stared frantically around the room catching a glimpse of a phantom now and then  
this time Foxy was saying hi to me and growling at IT. I heard Fritz rummaging through something so I looked down and saw  
him looking through a beat up blue metal box. I stretched a bit much to the protest of my neck joints. He looked at me  
quickly. "Glad I saved these spare parts I took when I was little." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.  
Soon the contents of the box were emptied revealing shiny new freshly oiled parts. My eyes widened again. "Now buddy I'm  
just gonna power you down for a second so I can replace your joints and weld your endoskeleton back together to fix it."  
He pressed something on the back of my suit and my eyes slowly closed. My eyes opened in what felt like a couple seconds.  
They didn't need to focus before I could look around. My vison was no longer fuzzy and as I looked around none of my  
joints creaked. Fritz sat in front of me covered in oil beaming. My eyes zoomed in on the clock. 4:00 pm. I grinned.  
"I can zoom again!" I yelled happily. I realized that I had just spoke without the rasp or static. "I can talk now too!"  
I was ecstatic by now and I picked Fritz up hugging him tightly. "Too...tight..." He said strangled. "Oops." I chuckled  
"I'm just so happy!" He smiled for a bit and that slowly faded. I frowned confused. Why wasn't he happy too? I all of  
a sudden realized my endoskeleton felt lighter. I looked inside my suit to find the body was gone and the bits of broken  
endoskeleton were welded together. I looked up worridly. "Fritz I.." He cut me off. "No, no let me speak. When I was  
repairing you I found chunks of flesh inside your suit... Stuck in the springlock. At first I thought someone must  
have used you as a garbage can but then i thought why would there be just meat?" I was shifting around nervously scanning  
the room for places to run. Fritz continued. "Since you were powered down I opened up the springlock and removed the meat.  
I discovered a full human skeleton in there." His voice was rising to a scared and angry yell. "Why was a skeleton in you?  
Did you kill someone!" I sighed. I knew it would come to telling him my past at some point. I began to speak with a  
robotic whirr. "No I didn't kill anyone conciously. It did." Fritz opened his mouth to speak but I silenced him. First  
hear me out. I have a... special skill that allows me to share things with humans." A whirring sound happened as my right  
index finger drew back to reveal a cord looking thing. Before Fritz could protest I shoved it through his ear and it  
connected with his brain. Our eyes both flashed white and we slumped to the ground. I was glad the door was locked.  
We appeared together in what seemed like a white room. "Golden bon where are we?" His voice trembled with fear and my  
head panged in sorrow at my old nickname. "We are in my mind or my memory as humans would call it. I am going to show you  
what happened before you found me." I took his hand again and there was another bright flash of white as we journeyed to  
the past in my memories.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoy this fanfic. I got a real spark of creativity for this one so expect updates more often then with my other fanfics. I will be making a tale for every animatronic if I can. All will probably involve nightguards/kids(for the 4th game).**


	2. Chapter 2: Found and Happy

When the light dimmed Fritz was standing in the shadows just watching. Like a ghost. He was standing behind Scarlet  
curtains on the stage. He still saw spots from the blinding flash and was working hard to rub them out of his eyes. After  
the spots had disappeared he gazed around the stage not seeing me. "Golden bon? Goldie!?" He yelled. Fritz had always  
been a timid boy. He was trembling with fear and slowly backing up. The problem with sharing memories is that the owner of  
those memories has to relive them with vivid detail. The pain the emotions. Everything. I walked out from backstage unable  
to see Fritz. So I spoke to him telepathically. "Fritz?" I spoke into his mind. He sighed in relief for he could see me walking through the curtains onto the stage. "Oh thank god. I was so worried." He began to walk forward. "Stop!" I yelled.  
My mind felt him freeze. "This me that you see will not respond to you. I am reliving my memories so until I choose for  
this ordeal to be over you wont be able to have a conversation with me phisically. Now the show is about to start. Go sit  
at Party table 3 to watch." I said knowingly as I walked into the spotlight. Fritz walked to the party table covered in decorations and saw a young orange haired boy smiling and laughing as his favorite animatronic (picture wise) Golden bon walked on stage. Golden Freddy turned to me. "What took you so long?" He chuckled. I laughed too but more timid. "First day on the job." I said nervously. That it was. Our fur was shiny and new. We were fresh in from the modeling factory at the new Fredbear's Family Diner. Our eyes glowed white and Goldie had an endoskeleton. I flicked my ears nervously hearing a small whirr as they did so. Internally I sighed happily. It had been so long since I had last felt that ear. My fur was patched up and all our parts were new. Goldie smiled. "Time to start the show!" He muttered. Fritz had heard the part about in being my first day and smiled remembering his birthday party. He sat down to enjoy the show for the second time. "Hey kids!" Goldie said excited. "Welcome to the grand opening of Fredbear's family diner! My name is Golden Freddy and beside me is my best friend Golden Bonnie!" I walked forward nervously. "Hello everyone!" I spoke with courage in my voice. I was determined not to mess up. "My name is Golden Bonnie and at the moment we are the only two animatronics here at Fredbear's. So today me and my friend will sing you a song. A special song since there's a Birthday boy in the crowd!" Little Fritz gasped excitedly bouncing up and down in his seat. Adult Fritz now had time to gaze around the room to take it all in. A banner hung over the stage reading in bold golden letters: HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRITZ SMITH! The banner was half purple and half blue with green stars splattered on it. The room was white with a purple carpet covered in lavender swirls and golden stars. The party tables were each grey with black legs and a red and white swirl pattern table cloth. There were paper plates, napkins, cups, and hats in front of a dozen seats at each table. The stage itself had a birch flooring and beautiful scarlet curtains. He beamed as he settled down to enjoy the show. I took a guitar out and began strumming an upbeat tune. Goldie picked up his microphone and began to sing.  
"Today is your birthday birthday!"  
"Everyone can't wait can't wait!"  
"Heard you've been counting the days, 365!"  
"Today is your birthday birthday!"  
"Gonna have more fun, more cake!"  
"Won't miss this chance to celebrate!"  
"Friends for life!"  
"Get up! Get up! Get out on the floor!" Goldie sang motioning for little Fritz to come on stage and dance and sing with us. Big Fritz got up as well  
"This is the party we've been waiting for!" Little Fritz climbed on stage and began to sing the song with goldie along with big Fritz.  
"Do what you want everything's ok!"  
"Cause it's your birthday Cause it's your birthday!"  
"OOOOH Its your birthday OOOOH It's your birthday OOOOH It's your birthday OOOOH It's your birthday!"  
"We're gonna get loud together!"  
"We're flightless birds of a feather!"  
"We'll make it the best one ever!"  
"Dance all night!" I began to sing with the others.  
"Get up! Get up! Get out on the floor!"  
"This is the party we've been waiting for!"  
"Do what you want everything's ok!"  
"Cause it's your birthday Cause it's your birthday!"  
"OOOOH Hey! Its your birthday OOOOH Hey! It's your birthday OOOOH Hey! It's your birthday OOOOH Hey! It's your birthday!"  
"It's your birthday!"  
"You can be the MC!"  
"It's your birthday!"  
"Go on and grab a mic!" Goldie passed little Fritz a microphone and Big Fritz laughed at how much fun he was having even though he was so much older then he was back then.  
"It's your birthday!" I smiled internally and externally at the happiness of Little Fritz and at my acomplishment.  
"It's the best one ever!"  
"OOOOOOOOH!"  
"Get up! Get up! Get out on the floor!"  
"This is the party we've been waiting for!"  
"Do what you want everything's ok!"  
"Cause it's your birthday Cause it's your birthday!"  
"Get up! Get up! Get out on the floor!"  
"This is the party we've been waiting for!"  
"Do what you want everything's ok!"  
"Cause it's your birthday Cause it's your birthday!"  
"Get up! Get up! Get out on the floor!"  
"This is the party we've been waiting for!"  
"Do what you want everything's ok!"  
"Cause it's your birthday Cause it's your birthday!"  
With that the song ended and everyone clapped and cheered including big Fritz who was also laughing. Little Fritz ran up and hugged me. I hugged him back full of joy. Goldie and I went backstage and I frowned internally as I thought of which memory I would show to Fritz next. There was another bright flash and Fritz and I found ourselves in the white room again. Fritz was dancing and laughing to the tune of It's Your Birthday! I grinned and frowned again when I thought of the next memory. I smiled again as I spoke to Fritz. "That was the happiest memory I have." I spoke happily before frowning. "The next one I can't say the same." I said with a dark tone in my voice. Fritz looked at me nervously but let me take his hand without objecting. There was another flash of bright light as we disappeared once more.

 **Chapter two! Two chapters in the same day new record! I'll upload more tomorrow. You can find the real It's your birthday song on youtube by Club Penguin. I listened to that song when I was little and it stuck ok? Ill post the link here but fanfiction might delete it (-.-) Enjoy the rest of the story when it comes! watch?v=BDmjS8SOkI8**


End file.
